legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Nina Cortex
Nina is Dr. Cortex's niece and a former member of the V Team. She has appeared a very frequent amount of times. Nina alongside Bubbles and Starfire is the secondary main female protagonist to Lizbeth's main female protagonist. She eventually left the team after breaking up with Boomer, deciding to dedicate her life to her work but she keeps in touch with her friends. Alignment: Good (Formerly Evil in The Beginning) Greatest Strength: Her scientific mind as she is highly accomplished Greatest Weakness: She gets jealous easily as Boomer and Lizbeth found out in The Great Time Travel Adventure, (In The future she overcame this) Best Friends: Lizbeth and Boomer (Her Love Interests) Worst Enemies: The Joker and Lord Commander Appearances The Beginning She first appeared in The Beginning as a Member of The V Team and an adversary to the heroes but she was more smarter and sane than her teammates and her advice was often ignored. Slade Strikes Back In Slade Strikes Back, Nina returned and early on she ditched the team for it's lack of style and Fiona pushing her out of the spot light. She realized she had feelings for Boomer and she sprang him out of Lucius's trap and the two left to fight Slade and eventually Joker together with their friends. While they didn't trust her at first, she won them over by attacking The V Team and dissing her uncle. The V Team Island Adventure She appeared again in The V Team Island Adventure where she and Boomer learned of Uka Uka's plans and met the Bandicoots Crash and Coco. Then the four met the V Team and they all got into a fight and they challenged them to a race. Afterwards the issue with The Z Force they joined the team and then joined forces with Bender, Lizbeth and Bender\s others to face down Uka Uka. Nina has also developed into a more girly girl as she decided to get a girly upgrade once she got together with Boomer. The Great Time Travel Adventure She returned in The Great Time Travel Adventure where her and Boomer's relationship hit a rift. She was angry that Boomer was beginning to fall in love with the "new: Lizbeth with her being badass and confident. Nina continued getting jealous of Lizbeth until she broke up with Boomer for looking like he was cheating on her. Nina wondered why Boomer became so attracted to Lizbeth, she realized that he was loving her for main reasons and it wouldn't ever go. Nina however got back with Boomer after he and Lizbeth rescues her, she realized why Boomer loves Lizbeth and accepts his feelings for her. While she accepts Boomer's feelings for Lizbeth Nina still at time's get bit angry at time's fearing that Boomer would try and dumb her for Lizbeth but then she remember that Lizbeth loves Milo and she has nothing to worry about. Post The Great Time Travel Adventure Or does she, Nina learns that she is sick and could potentially die leaving Boomer, Lizbeth and the others in shock. She caught some virus that is slowly beginning to kill her however she managed to beat when Lizbeth realized she has the same blood as Nina and saved her from her fate. Now Nina has no way out to repay her. She and Boomer now are with Brick,Butch and the rest of the team. It now seems that Nina is beginning to grow up into a lady which makes her very excited that it happening. She does worry that with her starting to mature, she make lose interest in Boomer who is rather immature, but Pinky and Lizbeth convince her not to worry. When it's becomes apparent no one is at the north pole, Nina calls Boomer up reporting they are coming home, however she does begin worrying what Boomer is going to think when he sees his girlfriend has grown into a teenager and looks sexier than before. During the trip coming home she falls asleep which gets Lizbeth to take her to her or Boomer's room. Have waking up Nina notices her hair has been let down, she feels a bit curvy and now Nina is wearing black leather clothes which she fines very sexy. Lizbeth tells her that Nina wanted to look different for getting home and she complimented to that. Lizbeth calls Boomer to see Nina before leaving, Boomer gets up and Nina tackles him and starts making out with him. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Nina is going to return with Boomer here and like her friends she is going to fight Discord's forces and Sigma's forces. Nina and Boomer will probably hate Discord more when they learn what he did to Boomer's brothers. She will probably learn Discord's history with her friends too. She is thrilled to see three of her friends again though she does wonder what happened in season 2. She goes on a double date with Dib, Bubbles and Boomer while showing off the new body she's developed over the last adventure. This ends up being a trap from Gideon and Whooping Crane, she gets herself and her friends by snarking at Whooping Crane about misquoting Shakespeare and Macbeth. She then joins the Membrane Elite to help. She helps her friends many times and Boomer informs her what he learned from Lizbeth. Nina goes with her friends on several times and she is one of the first characters in The Membrane Elite to learn about Bender and his battles with Discord like Boomer from Lizbeth. Like Milo she is indifferent to this, while Bubbles and Edd are mad and with Dib and Boomer being not surprised. Nina during the journey talked to her friends about how time works and believes that their present day is not supposed to be like this and when Milo and Boomer question this, she explains that there's a future that trying to be preserved and that all these things happening is a way to preserve the timeline. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Edd, Darkwing are all brought back temporarily from the dead by Lizbeth, Boomer, Hunson Abadeer, Maka, Soul and the V Crusaders though they're all don't know who they are haven lost their memories so Nina, Marceline, Starfire, Jorgen, Finn, Julian and Django who Lizbeth called help do it while Boomer has a picnic date with Lizbeth where the two talk about what went on when Garak informs of an attack on the Paradise Kingdom where they all go to.Nina brings up a detail to Lizbeth and Boomer she notched while gets the triad suspicious of the obvious of where their friend is. They Investigate the Paradise Lost Kingdom with help from Ryan Hardy a friend of Lizbeth and the V Crusaders.Nina learns from Lizbeth and Boomer that Pan their enemy is back and Nina is confused as Pan to her knowledge is a hero. When they learn Homer's world and family is threatened, they get a call from Jack Bauer who insures of their safety and tell them to meet him at the Simpsons House hold. Lizbeth, Boomer,, Nina, Hunson and Clemont all go off on their own in which they go the Kwie E Mart where they find out Garak is there and that Bender is there too. The Five go after him and eventually corner, Bender, Isabella, Skipper and Suede who they ask why they're there and they explain, Lizbeth, Nina and the others lead the others to him where they reunite only for Discord to arrive and scare the crap out of everyone. Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Lizbeth, Boomer, Edd, Darkwing, Casper, Wendy, Starfire, Julian, Jorgen, Nina, Finn, Marceline and Django with Hunson wander into cavern 1 where time in Casper and Wendy's Universe froze and they did everything possible in the world. They end up stumbling upon a loyalty which Lizbeth and Boomer pass and go looking for a piece of the final puzzle piece. Nina aids in stopping the Neo Umbrella Corps which they do manage to do and then after Cas brings them back they all go their separate ways The Alternate Ending to LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour In the Alternate Ending planned, Nina would still be living with her friends, with her being very supportive of Boomer and Lizbeth's relationship though she is confused when Bender states that Dib and the others are supposed to be dead, Nina tells him that never happened and that they're all alive and that he may get ready for the evening as quiet a lot of things are happening that night. Lizbeth tells Nina to keep an eye on him while she and Boomer ask Marceline some questions. LOTM: Darkness Incarnate TBA Some time before The new timeline, Nina was killed By Eobard Thawne alongside Boomer and Lizbeth to get revenge on Bender. Though this was reversed by Bender, Skipper, Lydia and their friends using the Spear of Destiny to change the timeline reality to ensure Nina was never killed and lives with the team Relationships Friends: Lizbeth, Boomer, Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Bender, Starfire, Skipper, Heloise, Marceline, Jorgen, Finn, Ice King, Axel, King Julian, Jimmy Neutron, Emperor X, Raz, Crypto, R.J., Cassandra, Android 18, Sagat, Delta Squad, Scorpion, Subzero, Smoke, Hans, Noob, Ada Wong, Leon, Pinky, Brain, Brick, Butch, Princess Celestia, Mega Man X, The Scorpion Squad, Hiscord, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, John Price Enemies: Slade, Anti Cosmo, Hades, Slade's ensemble, the Joker, Uka Uka, Uka Uka's forces, Hunson Abadeer, the Nightosphere Empire, Discord, the Dystopia League, Sigma, the Sigma Organization, Lord Commander Boomer ( Former Boyfriend) Nina and Boomer are technically boyfriend and girlfriend. They became a couple in Slade Strikes Back after Nina helped Boomer escape. She came along with him for many adventures. In The Great Time Travel Adventure their relationship became strained and they broke up since Nina grew jealously towards Lizbeth as part of Boomer's developing crush on her. But they settled things together, with Liz's help. Nina and Boomer are like brains and brawn in fighting and she does have some inferior with strength considering she can't fight which is a reason she is insecure with Lizbeth being a genius and a fighter. She is more grounded than her dumb friend, as she is far more prone to be sane despite her jealously issues. When Boomer gets annoying or sexist to Nina, Nina brings up his incident with Lizbeth where Liz broke his arm and leg by accident in seven seconds just to prove girls are just as good as boys but Boomer knows that girls can be as good as boys. Nina though occasionally wonders about Boomer and his brothers on how they are brothers as they are very different from him. When Nina learns of what happened to Boomer's brothers, she is going to threaten to kick Discord's ass 3 ways through Sunday Nina and Boomer break up for good after Boomer's antics leave her humiliated at her graduation. Despite her great anger at Boomer, she stills feels bad for him which she reveals to Lizbeth. Nina learns Lizbeth likes Boomer and has for some time after Milo's death, Nina encourages her to go after him as she senses the deep bond between the two. Bender (One of her two Bosses) Nina is good friends with Bender who was also her boss in The V Team Island Adventure while she isn't as close to him as some of the others. She does trust him considerably Bubbles (Great friends) Nina is Bubbles' favorite girl to be with since they share so many common interests and love talking about Dib and Boomer. Both are feminine and girly and can understand each other well. Bubbles was the first person who figured out why Nina dumped Boomer since Nina felt comfortable telling her Dib (Great friends) Like Bender, Nina's relationship to Dib isn't fairy shown but she does care about and like him like a friend Eddy and The V team (Former member of the group) TBA Lizbeth After Boomer, Lizbeth is the person Nina has the most time with. Lizbeth is Nina's best friend and confidante, Nina and Lizbeth both work well together and have shown capability for a great partnership. Nina and Lizbeth do have some contrasting personalities though, Nina is a girly feminine girl with boys, shopping etc on her mind while Lizbeth is a tomboy and has adventures, studies etc on her mind. The latter is even addressed on a snowy day when Nina gets a extreme makeover for her date with Boomer, when Lizbeth thought she overdid it. Nina has some inferiority issues towards Lizbeth feeling weak to her, as her best friend became tougher and more proactive than her. Nina also has some jealously towards her considering Boomer's feeling for her and thought Lizbeth was going to steal Boomer from her. Nina reconciled with Boomer and Lizbeth however, Nina decides to take the summer to be with her best friend and boy friend. Nina was surprised that she left for something, and Nina hopes she'll come back soon. Now the two are going to travel to the North Pole together to find Santa and learn Christmas' truth. She is very different from her yet quite similar. Nina's jealously of Lizbeth faded in the future as she began to realize Lizbeth and Boomer needed each other as both of them were depressed what with Milo's death and Nina breaking up with Boomer. Nina and Milo encouraged her to go for Boomer and Nina was happy to see Boomer not be depressed since she still wants to be his friend. While Nina may be the girly girl to Lizbeth's tomboy, Nina has short boyish hair while Lizbeth has waist length hair. Nina is hot headed and aggressive as Lizbeth being more calm and assertive. Though Nina is more interested in feminine fashions than Liz who hangs with males as opposed to her hanging with girls. She apparently also has feelings for her like Boomer. Dr. Cortex (her uncle) TBA Gallery YouTube - Nina Cortex - Baby _feat. Uka Uka__0001.jpg YouTube - Nina Cortex - Baby _feat. Uka Uka__0002.jpg YouTube - Nina Cortex - Baby _feat. Uka Uka__0003.jpg YouTube - Nina Cortex - Baby _feat. Uka Uka__0004.jpg YouTube - Nina Cortex - Baby _feat. Uka Uka__0005.jpg YouTube - Nina Cortex - Baby _feat. Uka Uka__0007.jpg YouTube - Nina Cortex - Baby _feat. Uka Uka__0009.jpg YouTube - Nina Cortex - Baby _feat. Uka Uka__0010.jpg YouTube - Nina Cortex - Baby _feat. Uka Uka__0011.jpg YouTube - Nina Cortex - Baby _feat. Uka Uka__0012.jpg YouTube - Nina Cortex - Baby _feat. Uka Uka__0013.jpg Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Reformed Villains Category:Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Girly Girl Category:Partial Human Category:Characters hailing from the Crash Bandicoot Universe Category:Members of the B Team Category:Anti Heroes Category:Characters who Debutted in The Beginning Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Major Characters Category:Former Members of Slade's ensemble Category:Neutral Good Category:Science Heroes Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in the Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members that appeared in the Beginning Category:B Team Members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:Sixth In Command Category:Teenage Heroes Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:Scientists Category:The Membrane Elite Category:M.O.D.A.B Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:Pawns Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Time Travelers Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Girly Bruiser Category:Niece Category:Boomer and Nina Category:Characters in The Beginning Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Guest Stars Category:Main Characters of the first half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Girlfriends Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Major Characters of the second half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Masculine Girl Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:M.O.D.A.B Members appearng in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:B Team Members appearing in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Adventurers Category:Love Interests of Boomer Category:Tomboys who become Girly Girls Category:Amicable Exes Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of Uka Uka's Forces Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The V Team's allies Category:The Anime Empire`s allies Category:Major Characters of The V Team Storyline Category:Major Characters of The Slade's Ensemble storyline Category:Main Characters of The M.O.D.A.B Storyline Category:Heroes in The Beginning Category:Heroes in Slade Strikes Back Category:Returning Heroes in Slade Strikes Back Category:Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B in Slade Strikes Back Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters who have Brother-Sister Relationship Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters out of Focus Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Virtotic Best Buds Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Debi Derryberry Category:Past Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Characters in The4everreival's stories Category:Main Heroes in The4everreival's stories Category:Reformed Villains in The4everreival's Stories Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Susan Silo Category:Characters in The Elseworld Saga Category:Characters in Lizbeth's Elseworld Story